


Of Howls and Cries

by HostileSilence



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostileSilence/pseuds/HostileSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as Dave Strider recently moved in Washington he earned himself the title Mr. Popularity. Despite the achievement he still yearns to slink back into the wall and avoid the growing mob of fans. In his quest to lay low he comes across the Enigma that was John Egbert. His curiosity certainly got the best of him. He will do every plan he had in mind to try and accost the brunette. but he remains the question "will he succeed?".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi There!! and Welcome to my new fic :))
> 
> some of you guys already know me from the fic "Record and Repeat" which i think is one of my greatest achievement to have thought of. and yeah its still unfinished and not updated. yeah it will stay like that :((. I'm sorry I still will wait for my Co Author( Mage of Heart ) to return, thats only when i will return to finishing "RnR"
> 
> For the mean time please enjoy this Mystery fic :))

It was a cold day in Washington. The winds are howling in warning for an incoming storm. Well not really though. You are just pissed because you are freezing your ass off in your new school.

Your Name is Dave Strider.

You just moved in Washington with your Bro and you fucking hate it here. But despite your ice Popsicle ass you maintain your chill. Your jacket tight on and your hands in your jeans to hide your shivering. You sat at the back of your class body slouched and feet on the table. The Wimpy history teacher in front of the class is too busy talking to the black board in his own little niche to even see you. Not that he can stop you from doing so. None could, even the girls left and right swoon at your presence. 

Why? 

Well it all started when you were 9 years old. You entered this ballerina school with you’re big bro and you guys were the best mother fucking ballerinas in pink leotards and tutus over there. It was the greatest shit that ever happened in 2010 the president could just drop dead.

If you believed that you sure are some sort of naive dumb shit. None of those were real. Except about the part where your brother did go to that ballerina school. He did it for the shits and giggles complete with that flimsy leotard. It was awesome and ironic. But that’s not the point lets go back to the question. 

Why did they swoon?

You know it. 

Because “I’m Swag”.

These ladies couldn’t get enough of you since you moved in to your new apartment in Washington. But you were like paws off bitches with your blank shaded stare. They just couldn’t help it; you had your swag on too high. Even though you could have gotten any friend you like in a snap of your fingers, You didn't consider to have any of them as a friend. You had them all wrapped up in your middle finger. 

You were never considered as an outcast or a loser. You were already popular right from the start. But that didn’t mean you to talk to everyone. They just don’t have what it takes to be in conversation with your sassy ass. They actually don't have anything else to say but useless junk about their lives and how hot you are.

You haven’t spoke to anyone but your broad of a sister and her awkward sexy pale girl friend. You never lurked in the shadows like they did, but you would have if you weren’t this god damn HOT. You always had their eyes on you like you were a golden apple. You hate golden apples, not that you actually hate the normal apples its just that its gold and its not edible or drinkable. Well fuck that.

You always walked alone in the hallways despite the many crowd. What is funny that they would actually step aside you let you pass by with their eyes glistening in adoration. It was Wednesday today your third period would be “Advance Algebra”. You always pass that part of the school with only one row of lockers on the left side. The hallway your sister directed you where you could pass through to get to your next period without seeing any of those platoon of plastic people.

But there would always be that small messy brunette standing in front of one of the lockers hand on the lock’s dial and eyes staring deeply at his locker. 

It was as if something was in that locker. Something mysterious, something you don’t know. You were so curious that your mind was itching to know what it was and why is this boy staring so intensely and almost mournfully. You stop for a moment and slung with bag in front of you and pretend that you were rummaging frantically for a non-existent object whilst you actually wait for him to open his locker. Moments passed he still didn’t budge. You muttered under your breath at the failure of your plan. 

So you go for plan B. 

You turn your heels to face that messy brunette. Your jaws slack open and your ice breaking statement cut short. There is nothing around you but an empty hall. He was already gone. There goes your plan B. You couldn’t huff off your frustrations. You had to keep your cool and chill look. You looked down and saw a ripped off piece of paper rustling helplessly on the cemented floor. You picked it up and skimmed your shaded eyes over it with lackluster which turned to a look of interest in a mere second. It seems like you got your self one step forward to your new goal.

You always thought you could easily get just anyone you ask for. But it appears clearly there is one thing that you couldn’t have that swimmingly easy. Well for one thing you are so sure of.

John Egbear, the paper read, you got yourself a drop dead sexy stalker.

You crumple the paper and shoved it in your jeans along with your hands. You trudged off to your next period. You couldn’t wait for the next Wednesday to come. 

 

-End Prologue-


	2. Relentless Tries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Next chapter! i have nothing else to say!.
> 
> :DD
> 
> Commence reading!!

Chapter 1  
  
Relentless Tries

 

 

 

Your name is Dave Mother fucking Strider.  
  
You are munching over some form of food that you suppose is a piece of sandwich. Your inner thoughts are eating you inside and out. Your thoughts completely composed of that black haired enigma.  
  
\-----

_2 nd attempt_

_You manage to come across again with Egbear. You think this your chance to get your friendly on. You muster up your entire cool_

  
“ _Hey you here oft-“ you swung around with no one around but the eerie blow of the wind._  
  
 _Dammit._  
  
\-----

 

You munch on continuously whilst grumbling, your face turning slowly into a frown. You never notice that you’ve been doing this unconsciously whenever you are caught up in your own thoughts. You can’t help it thou it’s that Egbear’s fault you keep mussing over this for weeks now.

\-----

_3 rd attempt_

 

_You sneak quietly by the hallways wall. Slowly and quietly you creep to the corner for a peek._   
  
_TARGET SIGHTED!_   
  
_You spot John Egbear in his usual position in front of the lockers. He was still in that same trance he always has been.  You still are dying to know what the hell is making him like that. Not that you any actual interest on him its just that locker. You know something is in there. You slap yourself and returned to leaning back onto the wall beside you._   
  
_Clack~_   
  
_There it was! The opening click of the locker! Finally you want to add. You jumped to peek once again at the corner. You feel like crying you will finally see what is inside_

_Your eyes finally on where the locker was. It saw nothing, nothing but a closed locker and an empty hallway._

  
  
\-----

 

You sigh. Regardless even if you got his name, you know that you haven’t gotten far than that after all of your attempts of accosting the mysterious brunette. You aren’t even sure that is his real name even. You can be mistaken. You drop your half eaten lunch back to its plastic container. You have lost your appetite to try and finish your food.

 

Naturally this earned the attention of your very nosy sister. You know that the stench of your obvious misery is very alluring to her. It’s only a matter of time till you know that she will poke on the deepest parts of your dark mind and try to jostle out information to her hearts content.

 

Her eyes on you she looked like a hawk preying on a mice miserably dying on the ground. Her girlfriend even had that same look but minus the hawk thing. She looked a little bit worried. But you don’t care that much.  Rose, your sister, open her mouth to start her probing speech. But you raised your hand to halt her before she can initiate her therapeutic mind. 

 

\-----

 

_4 th attempt_

_You speed walk to that place. Your history teacher had the nerve to eat the only time you get to see that black mess. Your heart was pumping vigorously both with terror and anticipation. If you can’t get there fast you might not be able to meet the guy. The thought made you run. You ran as fast as you could through the thick crowd of teen sweat._

_You finally at that dark hallway you round up the corner and caught a wisp of black hair. You know well that if you don’t turn fast enough you can’t catch up.  Alas you couldn’t have done such a thing. You weren’t superman nor were you the lucky guy to speak to John Egbear._  
  
\------

 

You are still frowning. Despite that you are wearing it so daringly no one will be able to see such an emotion on your face because of your ever-present aviators. No one will, no one but your twin sister. You stare at her face to face. You can only do this once for a long time. Else that would only feed her insatiable hunger for bullshit that runs in your mind. But you are almost desperate. So you man up and put all your irony aside for a while.

 

“Hey Rose, are you up for some feelings jam?”

 

\-----

 

 _5_ _th_ _attempt_  
  
 _Yet again you are at the hallway. You are starting to look like a lovesick schoolgirl. You are fuming with frustration. That brunette managed to avoid you again. Not that you are sure that he is actually avoiding you. But fuck it you still feel he is avoiding you for some reason. Was it because you are too popular or something? That wasn’t your fault. Is it?_

\-----

 

“So you are after someone, I deem?” Rose mused. You winced at Rose’s accuracy. You refuse to whine so openly but somehow it escaped. You think maybe all your frustrations have gotten to you. Rose chuckles at your demise. “Pray tell Dave, who is this you are stalking after.”

“Hold up Rose. I ain’t stalking nobody, aight? And it’s this guy-” you slipped to her side of the table the piece of crumpled paper you happen to pick up more than a month ago. You place your hands above your head and made a sign to quote. “That I’m not stalking.”

 

“Dear Brother your accent always gives you away, but I won’t push on any further for your sake.” She mimics your actions with minimal efforts. She smiles so elegantly you know it’s a smirk. Veins almost popped out of your head but you chill. You still remember your cool. You are cooler than the fucking Artic. You watch as she unfolds the paper and reads your clue card. 

 

Her face turned to a questioning look. You spot that Rose doesn’t seem to be a good informant for this quest or she just knows something so dreadful it can’t be told. You still don’t know either. She still has to tell you her thoughts. She takes a look at you and asks. “What did you say his name was?”

 

“John Egbear.” you said outright and she restrained a laugh from escaping her lips with her hand elegantly above it. You don’t see anything wrong about what you said. You want to poke it out her but you remember you’re not home yet or a place out of public view. Kanaya looked over her girlfriend worriedly as if she hasn’t seen Rose laughing. Perhaps she has but only a few times.

 

You leave the topic behind as Rose finally stopped her restrained laughing and spoke in pity of your clueless ness. “It says here his name is John Egbert, not John Egbear.” Rose smoothened out with again the mimicking of your quote hand signs. “Look over here it’s a little bit smudged but not smudged enough to be mistaken.” She points at the piece of paper reared to your view. You can feel a blush crawling on your face. You will them back to where they belong, nowhere near your body.

 

“Do have anything I can use or not?” you ask her impatiently. Your hands crossed tightly to your chest. God if you don’t look like a 9 years old kid with mommy issues. Again she chuckles grating your veins. She waves you off and starts her new monologue.  
  
“If it’s John Egbert your stalking-“  
  
“I ain’t stalking him.”  
  
“Yes, following I remembered.” She winked. She certainly loves making you flustered while Kanaya fails to shush the both of you from your heated battle, or so you think it is. “I don’t have that much information about the guy. But all I can give is that he isn’t in any of your classes nor mine and Kanaya’s.”  
  
“So? So he isn’t my classmate. So what? Isn’t that kinda normal?”  
  
“So, it meant he isn’t a regular student like us. He is a Special student here in Spade High.” She smirked as you bit her bait. You are all ears on hearing everything about the mysterious guy and she is will to feed your hunger for information. “John also doesn’t have any other classrooms other than that one classroom in the hall after the hallway you pass through every Wednesday. So he won’t be leaving that area anytime too soon unless his class start.”

 

“How do you know all of this?” You ask. But you really shouldn’t you know how your sister can lurk at the darkest depths of the world and fish out the most hideous secrets known to man. She smiles at you

  
\-----

 

It was a year ago that your name is Rose Lalonde

 

It was then you love unfolding secrets and rumors, especially the supernatural.

 

Recently a rumor has been floating in the occult club you walked by a week ago. One cowardly student was shivering closely to his friends as he tells his tale. A word from his mouth set your ears on fire. You had to hear more so you move to approach the covert club members. And just as you heard they claim that there is a ghost in the West buildings locker hall. As much as it piques your interests you had to know more about this so called ghost of the west building.

 

You bid them goodbye as you wander off to the west building. On the way there a pair of teachers walk by you. The female professor leans in the touch of her colleague sobbing softly while whispering so miserably the words. “ _I can’t take it anymore. I can’t teach that child anymore._ ” They walk away slowly ignoring you completely. Perhaps that is a good thing. You continue on your quest. As you walk your heels clops softly against the tiles. You start to feel that the air around the place began feeling heavy. Wisps of winds touch your ears every now and then. You had the feeling that you should follow the wind. You aren’t sure why but you did. It led you to the hallway that the occult mentioned. Pieces of paper flutter against the wind. It was an empty hall to the naked eye but you had the feeling someone is still here.  
  
“Hello, My name’s Rose.” You announced into the open. There was no reply but the wind suddenly stop whirling and blowing. You felt the atmosphere thin in a matter of seconds. “Can I know your name?”

 

Silence was the only thing you had as a reply. You nodded to yourself and bid goodbye to no one in particular. Start walking away but stopped as soon as you heard a new voice. It was masculine, Small and fearful but masculine.

 

“ _What do you want from me?_ ”

 

His voice rattles with uncertainty but he doesn’t want to beat around the bush. You felt a smile crawl on your face. You decide not to face your friend and spoke directly in front of you. “I don’t intend to take anything from you nor do I mean any harm.”

 

“ _Then why are you here?_ ” You know that he still doesn’t trust you from the lace of protection in his words. You think maybe he is this caged due to some personal reasons one of them probably is also why the short professor cried on her way out. You waved your hand in the air in assurance of no ill intentions.

 

“I just want to talk.”

 

Silence.  
  
You never heard anything anymore. It was only then you only knew that he was no longer there. You only know one thing for sure there is no ghost, just a student with special disabilities of his own. Disabilities you have yet to discover.  
  
You left the hallways and head to the school cafeteria. You have a plan to lay all of these secrets overt. You also remember.

 

Dave is moving into town not far from now.  
  
Until then you will scrap all the information you can get from teachers around Spades High.

 

 

-End Chapter 1-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (=W=) ah yess you finished~~~!
> 
> I hope you guys liked it!! this is still the start have yet to know how this all goes so keep reading with me ;D ;D

**Author's Note:**

> WOOT! :DD this is the shortest prologue I've ever done. there will be more. much much more for my semestral break is coming soon! i'll have much much time to update this one.


End file.
